


my heart's still racing for you anyway

by shesthemuscle



Series: until five minutes ago universe [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Disaster Gays, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Violence, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, misunderstood relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Feelings are a confusing messy quagmire but sometimes, you can find your way out.





	1. from one side of the quagmire....

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "this fragile thing is made to be broken" 
> 
> Series Chronological Order:  
1) let's have a little fun, you and i  
2) until five minutes ago  
3) this fragile thing is made to be broken  
4) my heart's still racing for you anyway
> 
> Remy and Emile make appearances too. 
> 
> Title taken from the song "I Want You" by Sara Evans

Virgil’s always liked Patton Hart; it’s hard not to when the other man is so kind and polite, all of which comes from a genuine place.

So why does he want to punch Patton in the face?

His gaze wanders over to a morose Remus and half of the answer is clear. Despite what their friendship looks like to outsiders, Remus is one of his best friends and he’s hurting so much right now it’s setting off his protective instincts.

Of course, thinking of Remus leads to him thinking about _Roman_.

Biting his lip, Virgil leaves the room because he doesn’t want to bring Remus down any more because of his brother.

Why does he have to feel things? Feelings suck.

Virgil leaves the apartment to go walk around the campus and clear his head.

When Mr. Sanders partnered him up with Roman, Virgil cursed his luck and Remus didn’t help. But when it came time to work together, he was genuinely surprised by Roman.

Now, Roman’s gotten under his skin.

Virgil likes it but it’s too late.

Roman’s dating Patton and it pisses him off.

A familiar laugh causes Virgil to freeze before looking around for the source. He spots Roman sitting on a picnic table with Patton, of fucking course and laughing at something his boyfriend said.

He wants to be the one to make Roman laugh.

Without thinking, Virgil heads towards them with his hand balling up at his side.

\---------

Dee softly drops down onto the couch next to Logan, who immediately closes his book and sets it aside before hugging Dee. Melting into the hug, Dee lets go of all of his tension and stress.

They don’t speak for several minutes until Dee lets go of Logan and sits up.

“I don’t know who I’m going to murder first,” he says suddenly as he runs a hand through his hair.

“This situation is quite complicated and requires a delicate touch; one, I’m not sure I have,” replies Logan.

Dee drops his head onto Logan’s shoulder.

“We’ve got to do something. I’m not about to let my f-f-fa-fa-fam-family fall apart like this,” he admits softly.

Logan strokes his arm softly.

“I love Patton and Roman, platonically of course and I’ll admit they’re good together but….” he trails off.

“They’re not the one for each other. Roman and Patton are better friends than lovers,” picks up Dee.

Kissing the top of his head, Logan’s pleased he and Dee are on the same page.

“Exactly.”

Dee sighs.

“Well, if we’re gonna figure out how to make them see that then I’m going to need some caffeine. Let’s plan at the coffee shop,” suggests Dee.

\--------

Deciding to get out of the apartment despite the risk of running into his Patton with Roman, Remus knows he can’t go on like this.

Maybe, Dee’s onto something about talking to Patton.

When has he talked about his feelings though?

The ache in his chest becomes pronounced and he nods to himself.

Remus misses Patton’s presence, it’s become unbearable so this time, he’ll listen to Dee and maybe, just maybe, he’ll at least get to be Patton’s friend regardless of what he personally wants.

Whatever happens, happens.

He deserves to be happy just as happy as Roman does.

Pausing, he stares at the sight in front of him – Roman standing in front of Patton as he holds Virgil’s clenched fist in his hand.

Patton moves forward, pushing Roman out of the way so he’s in front of Virgil.

“I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH ROMAN, I’M IN LOVE WITH REMUS!”

Holy shit.

Dreams come true after all?

\--------

Roman opens his mouth to say something when he notices the startled look on Patton’s face, so he turns to look and spots Virgil heading their way.

His smile brightens as his favorite storm cloud gets closer.

Before he can say anything, he notices Virgil’s fist and demeanor as he looks at Patton.

“What the fuck? Do you know how terrible you are, Patton? You had Remus hanging off of your every word then you abandoned him for his brother. Like what the hell?” questions Virgil fiercely.

Patton looks at Virgil in confusion.

“You need new glasses if you couldn’t see how in love with you, Remus is and you went and broke his heart,” Virgil continues.

Roman and Patton’s jaws drop open in shock.

Without much thought, Virgil goes to punch Patton because he can’t take the ridiculous oblivious confusion in front of him except his fist never lands when he intended it too – Roman grabbed his hand to stop him because of fucking course, he did.

The disappointed look in Roman’s gaze is a punch to Virgil’s gut.

“You’ve got it all wrong, storm cloud,” admits Roman softly.

“The what’s the fucking truth?”

Patton pushes Roman out of the way causing him to drop Virgil’s fist.

“I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH ROMAN, I’M IN LOVE WITH REMUS!”

\--------

“I do believe our job has been done for us, Dee.”

Logan quirks an eyebrow at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“It’ll be interesting to see how this all shakes out,” Dee comments.

Looking at Dee, Logan furrows his brow in confusion before noticing where Dee’s gaze goes to when he’s not looking at Virgil, Roman and Patton…Remus stands across the way, watching the scene in shock; clearly, he heard Patton’s confession.

“Shit. We gotta do something and do it fast. I think Patton’s about to bolt. I’ll grab Remus and get him moving, you need to keep Patton from leaving,” says Dee.

Logan barely as time to nod before Dee takes off.

Turning his attention back to the trio, he frowns at the lack of Patton.

“Bollocks.”

\--------

As Virgil and Roman process his loud confession, Patton scans the area for any way to escape the situation – he spots Remy and Emile coming from one direction…Dee and Logan from the direction of the coffee shop then he sees…dang nabit.

Remus staring straight at him in shock.

The emotion on Remus’ face is the straw that breaks the camel’s back and he barely registers Dee running towards Remus as he turns and runs away.

People stare at him as he runs by but Patton gives no notice to them, too consumed with knowing he’s ruined everything. Maybe it’s not too late to transfer elsewhere or drop out.

Eventually, he tires himself out and he finds the nearest bench he can.

It’s the bench he last spent time with Remus at.

Oh, the irony.

Hysterical laughter bubbles up inside of him until Patton can’t contain it anymore and lets it out. Sure, he’s getting strange looks but his ego’s already been bruised so who cares.

“Patton?” asks a familiar voice.

A voice he hasn’t heard say his name in a couple months.

Patton quickly turns and looks over the back of the bench where he spots Remus standing, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Remus?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to write Roman x Virgil or Deceit x Logan next. I have a couple missing scenes I can write involving either ship. 
> 
> Come chat with me over at creativemoxiety.tumblr.com

Racing across the courtyard, Dee focuses on Remus, being thankful he’s frozen in shock so Dee has a chance of getting to him in order to help him keep this from turning out badly. These idiots finally figured things out so he’s not gonna let this slip through their fingers. He’s had enough of the mutual pining and longing looks.

“Remus? You in there? Remus?” he asks, waving a hand in front of Remus’ face.

It takes a couple of seconds before Remus shakes his head.

“I didn’t hear things, right Dee? I didn’t imagine Patton saying he’s in love with me?”

The hopefulness in Remus’ voice hits Dee right in the heart and as much as he wants this to work out for Remus’ sake, he can’t help thinking of how Remus has been these past few months and it makes him want to have a serious talk with Patton before he’s comfortable letting them make a real stab at a relationship this time. He’s sure Virgil will be right there beside him when the talk happens.

Ugh.

That’s another relationship to sort out though hopefully, the fallout from today will provide some help.

“No, Remus. You didn’t hear things – Patton did say he’s in love with you. I’m sure if you ask him to repeat himself, he’d be more than happy to,” answers Dee.

Remus beams at his best friend.

“Imma do that. Come with me?”

Dee smirks at him.

“Me? Miss out on the latest drama? Who do you think I am?”

Laughing, Remus smacks Dee on the arm causing him to grab his arm and start pulling Remus in the direction of Patton and the others.

Oh, for the love of all things snake…

Patton’s gone.

\---

Logan blinks at the empty space where Patton once stood before shifting his gaze to Virgil and Roman who were both looking awkward and not meeting the other’s gaze.

“What the hell, Logan? You had one job!” exclaims Dee.

The trio turn to look at him as he drags Remus over to them with Remy and Emile trailing behind them – Remy hiding a smirk behind his coffee while Emile shakes his head at their behavior.

“Patton’s desire to escape the situation proved stronger than my desire to do as you instructed,” Logan explains.

Dee sighs.

This is just perfect.

“So why aren’t you upset that your boyfriend is in love with your brother and not you?” asks Dee.

Roman snorts.

Everyone looks at him.

“I’ve known for a while he felt that way,” he says candidly.

All six jaws drop open and Remy nearly drops his cup at the confession.

“So, you’re not dating Patton?” asks Virgil “Then when you said I….”

Virgil blushes causing Roman to smile softly at him.

“Oh, storm cloud…you’re too cute.”

Virgil’s blush deepens as he realizes his jealousy led him to make an untrue assumption that could have caused him to lose someone, he lo-cares about.

“But I’ve seen you kissing Patton many times in our shared apartment,” says Logan with a frown.

“Feelings are confusing and we were working it out. Turns out we’re better friends than lovers but we’re also very good about living in denial so…” Roman shrugs.

“Ha! Pay up, Remy,” says Emilie suddenly.

The group turn to look at him and he smiles innocently at them.

Virgil shakes his head.

“If you weren’t such a good influence on Remy, I’d be worried he’d be a bad on you, Emile.”

Remy hands over a twenty-dollar bill to him.

“Uh, guys. Where’s Remus?” Emile asks.

Dee smiled smugly.

“Where do you think he went once he heard what he needed to?”

\---

“Patton?” asks a familiar voice.

A voice he hasn’t heard say his name in a couple months.

Patton quickly turns and looks over the back of the bench where he spots Remus standing, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Remus?”

They stare at each other, both too nervous to make the first move.

“Do you—do you wanna sit down, Remus?” asks Patton softly.

A small smile appears on Remus’ face and Patton can’t help returning it which is all the encouragement Remus needs to move over to the bench. He sits down, leaving a little space between him that he desperately wants to close but even being this close to Patton in the first time in a couple months amazes him.

“Did you mean what you said?” asks Remus softly.

Patton bites his lip before steeling himself to meet Remus’ gaze.

“Every word.”

Remus frowns as a question dances on the tip of his; one he doesn’t want to ask but knows he needs to hear answered.

“Then why Roman?”

Sighing, Patton runs a hand through his hair as he thinks about how to answer the question because Remus deserves the honest truth.

“Roman’s the safe option, the one everyone expected and thought would be inevitable. Can you blame them with how we act around each other?” Patton pauses and runs a hand through his hair as he considers his words carefully so they make sense, “When you get focused on one possibility, you lose sight of the other equally valid possibilities. You get set on one option; you don’t take the time to think about the possibility that there could be a better one for you out there.”

Patton looks down at his hands as he waits for Remus to react to his words. In truth, he’s always been intrigued by Remus but he never thought Remus saw him as anything more than an annoyance.

They sit in silence for awhile as Remus processes Patton’s explanation; he’s just glad Remus hasn’t gone running off yet. Looking at the people going about their days, Patton jumps suddenly when he feels Remus take his hand in his own before meeting his gaze.

Remus brings his other hand up to Patton’s cheek and cups it before stroking it with his thumb causing Patton to lean into the touch.

“You really think I’m better than Roman?”

Patton turns his head then kisses Remus’ palm.

“For me, you are.”

That’s all Remus needs to hear.

He leans in slowly, allowing Patton time to pull away if this isn’t something, he wants but Patton moves towards him, not away. Then their lips meet in a soft and gentle but full of emotions kiss. It’s everything he’s fantasied about and more.

After breaking the kiss, Patton leans his forehead against Remus’ then smiles.

“Will you be my boyfriend, Remus?” asks Patton.

Remus grins.

“Fuck yes!”

Patton laughs before kissing him quickly on the lips.

“Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie in my room while we cuddle?” he asks.

Smirking, Remus takes his boyfriend’s hand in his own.

“Only if there’s more kissing.”

“Most definitely,” replies Patton.

Remus stands up then helps Patton up.

“Then lead on, Gumdrop.”

Patton kisses his cheek causing Remus to blush, pleased by the show of affection and knowing there will be more coming his way; now that they’re together.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other stories planned to fill in the gaps, no worries :)


End file.
